Waiting For Her
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Oh how long it is he's been waiting for her. His wife. His lover. But after five years... she finally gets to come home to him. But not before she reveals that she's not the only one coming home to him. [FubuOC] [FubuYusa] [Fubuki x OC] [Fubuki x Yusaburu]


**...:::Waiting For Her:::...**

Fubuki sighed, slouching onto his couch with half-opened eyes. His eyes looked red, below them were bags (yes, he's been up for nights), and there were still tears in his eyes. He's been crying about her every night, every day, every week, every month, every year for like... four years...

He's been waiting for a long time.

He's been waiting for years for her return. He couldn't just believe that she just left...

He looked around his living room to see pictures of him, his family, his team, him with Raimon, him with Yukimura and lastly...

Him with Her.

Yusaburu...

His lover... His wife...

They got married almost a year before she left. Oh how could he not forget that fateful day?

It was a cold winter day in Hokkaido- just how she loves it. She was in her beautiful wedding dress- white and grey, puffy and fluffy (as his adoptive sister in law says it), and with a special necklace given to her on their first month anniversary of dating...

Her dark black hair was tied into a curly ponytail with an almost-super-expensive hair clip that looked like a big crown, her two white-streaked locks of hair, now cut and shortened. Her skin was as smooth as silk. And his favorite feature... her eyes. Her bright sky blue eyes that were once cold and filled with darkness... but thanks to him (with some help from the team) he was able to fill those eyes with warm light of love.

He looked at his finger, where his wedding ring was. He never took it off, not even while sleeping nor taking a bath, not once and not ever.

After she left, a ton of girls threw themselves at him, thinking they seperated. But no... he didn't think of any other girl since then, not even the managers nor the female soccer players... she was the only one in his mind.

He looked up to face the ceiling, what he saw was a not-too-big chandelier, it was bright... just like his Yusa-chan. Yet it also reminded him about the sun... on the day she left...

His eyes began to fill with tears yet again just by reminiscing that one day...

_"...Really? T-that's great! B-but..." Yusa paused. With Fubuki just sitting on the sofa, eyes filled with concern and pretended not to notice Yusa glancing at him._

_"...T-that l-l-long... I-I-I g-g-guess I d-d-don't have much of a choice huh, do I?" Her face looked grim as she chuckled._

_"S-sure thing Gyousei... I-I'll be there soon... The flight leaves-" Her eye twitched and Fubuki's face filled with concern for his lover at her expression. Her reaction and the news are clearly not well._

_"H-Hai... Y-Yes... G-goodbye..." Yusa placed her celphone back onto the table and quietly sat on the couch, with her face shadowed._

_"Y-Yusa-chan... A-are you o-okay?" That was a dumb question. Of course she wasn't okay! Fubuki quickly cuddled onto his wife, he hugged her, kissed her forehead... but that did not heal her._

_"I- I- I- I-" She was silent for a while. Fubuki took her head and rocked back and forth. That always works. He smiled. But frowned soon after once he heard sobbing._

_He looked at Yusa, his heart had broke in millions of itty bitty pieces and burned into ashes when he saw tears quickly streaming down her cheeks. He gaped, he wanted to himself. The love of his life was crying... and all he could do was sit there and watch._

_"I- I- I- I've..." She bit her lower lip as she sobbed between words. "I've gotta leave tomorrow!" She broke into even more tears. Fubuki wanted to break down himself too... his chest was filled with pain at the sight and at the news._

_"And m-most importantly... I w-won't see you for a long time!" She wrapped her arms around him._

_Fubuki shushed her. "Shhh... Yusa-chan... no matter what... no matter how long... I'll wait for you..."_

_"B-but..." Even more tears came running down, even faster this time. "I won't see you for at least five years!"_

_His whole world came crashing down. Cue the sound of glass breaking._

_Fubuki's heart broke, as if it was smashed and stepped on._

_Five years. Five whole years._

_That was the minimum time she'll be gone._

_Tears now streamed down from his eyes. "Y-Yusa-chan..." He hugged her tighter, closer. Because this is the last night they'll be spending together. He didn't want her to leave, but at the same time... he does._

_After years of searching, they were finally able to find the cure to the Galourmore nano-technology... the rest of the team are already there to prepare it, as sending it to a different location would be too risky and dangerous. It was Yusa's goal to find it and tend the other victims of Galourmore._

_They spent the rest of the night being close to each other, talking, being cheesy to each other, hugging, cuddling, even kissing..._

_The next day soon came. She got packed, gave him one last long breathless kiss- he wrapped his arm around her waist and caressed her hair using the other and she just wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go..._

_But she did. And with one last wave... she left..._

She texted him everyday, and he replied everyday. Always ending with the words, 'I'll always be waiting for you...' and with her, 'I'll be there... ready to come back to you everytime...' It was cheesy but hey... it's a long distance relationship.

He checked his e-mail, getting spams, junk mail, random stuff from Endou, chain e-mails... but then... he got an e-mail from Yusa, with an attached picture. With the subject; 'Ours'

He got the shivers in the spine, getting an idea from the hint.

Could she be...? Could it be...? His and her...?

He felt like fainting from the picture.

His wife... his wife is pregnant. Pregnant with their child. It was little baby in her mother's womb, no older or younger than a few months old.

There were the words, 'female' and 'Shiranai', written on the texted message. He knew immediately what those words meant.

He covered his mouth with his hand. He felt like crying. Not of sadness. But with tears of joy.

He immediately replied with shocking but loving words, he just couldn't wait.

Just as he was going to close the computer, another e-mail popped out, an immediate reply from his Yusa.

'Great news Fubu-kun... the nano-technology stuff is out and well... I'll be there tomorrow at early morning at 7.'

He felt like squealing and jumping for joy, he could feel her warm touch right now. Her pink lips... her long black hair... her beautiful sky blue eyes... not to mention... their infant baby girl... He just couldn't wait to touch her, to hold her, to hug her, to kiss her... just picturing it makes his heart skip a beat. How excited he is for his wife to return with their child in her womb.

He went on earlier than usual, he couldn't sleep. He was way to excited. He checked his watch, he was feeling nervous, it's been ten minutes after seven.

"Fubu-kun... will you stop acting all nervous? You haven't changed!" a voice behind him said. He smiled as he turned around. He saw his wife, dressed in a white dress with jacket and wearing the scarf he gave to her.

"Y-Yusa-chan..." he ran to hug her. He felt like crying, he wanted to kiss her. But he didn't. He was saving kisses for later.

They got home way sooner than usual. She soon dressed in her usual nightgown and he was soon in his usual PJs despite the fact that it was still early in the morning.

They both sat on their comfortable bed. Fubuki looked at his wife, he beamed... he felt hot. What she was wearing was too hard for him to ignore.

And finally, she sat in front of him with both legs wrapped around him, he brushed away the locks, caressed her cheeks and they both blushed as their noses touched. They don't care. It's been too long.

He pulled her in for a ravishing kiss. She buried her hands in his hair and he placed his hands on her back and in her hair, both shifting very quickly. He felt... well... on. And so did she. They don't want to seperated ever again, not when they have a child coming...

**...:::End of Waiting For Her:::...**


End file.
